Running Home To You
by SnowbarryMyEndgame
Summary: Just a story about my fave ship Snowbarry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't, repeat dont own anything to do with the Flash or the characters. If I did, well

you can tell by my name what ship would be the main couple.

Authors Notes: This story is for **Write-To-You & Chocolate X My Mouth** for giving me the inspiration

to write this. Please check out their great stories. Also this is somewhat AU, you will see what I mean.

Also the song "Running Home to You" sung by the awesome Grant Gustin also inspired me too.

On with the story.

**Running Home To You Forever**

Barry Allen walked into the church followed by Cisco, Joe, Oliver, Wally, and Ralph. Today is the day he marrying the love of his life, Caitlin Snow. The preachers assistant showed them to the room where they would get ready. Then Barry's phone started ringing, "Hello love." he said. Caitlin said, "I just had to hear your voice. Missed waking up to you this morning." Barry smiled, "I missed you too. Just remember in 45 mintues we will see each other again." he said. "I know and cant wait to see you too." Caitlin said as Barry heard Iris and Felecity telling Caitlin that they had to finish getting her ready. After a couple more *I love you* they both hung and finished getting ready.

Before they knew it everyone they loved was either standing beside them or sitting out in the church. They watched as Barry and Caitlin confused their love for each other in their wedding vows. By the time the service was over there wasnt a dry eye in the whole church. After the preacher announced them as man and wife the whole church started cheering and clapping.

The wedding reception was a sight to behold. People cutting up on the dance floor having a good time waiting on two certian people. Finally the song that was playing stopped and the DJ spoke, "Proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Barry & Caitlin Allen." Everyone started clapping and cheering again as Barry and Caitlin made it to the middle of the dance floor, then out of the blue Cisco walked out there beside them and placed one chair down, "Mrs. Allen please sit down. We have a surprise for you." he said and walked off torward the DJ and whispered something to him.

A slow beat started playing and before anyone knew what was going on Barry started singing to Caitlin

[I]Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
To you

And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you

All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
Home to you[/I]

By the time Barry was done Caitlin was in tears, she stood up and placed a very romantic kiss on her husbands lips. Few hours later the guests were all slowly leaving out and headed home. Until there was only Team Flash plus Oliver & Felecity lefted. They were all talking and goofing off. "I mean it you two are on your honeymoon, even though you cant leave Central City. Anyway the only way you are allowed at Star Labs to help with a Meta is if we really need you, okay?" Cisco said trying to be stern. They nodded their heads.

Joe also spoke up, "Captain told me to tell you that congrats on the wedding and you are offically on two week honeymoon from CCPD." he said smiling at his adopted son and now daughter-in-law. Few hours later they parted ways and went home. Barry unlocked the door to him and Caitlins apartment, opened the door and carried her inside. Then he gentley sat her down and brought stuff in from her car while she changed into a cami top and boy shorts glad to finally be out of that wedding dress and into something more comfortable. After Barry got everything inside he went to change while Caitlin started putting stuff up.

Caitlin never noticed him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, "You know this can wait until tomorrow?" he said. She turned around in his arms, "I know I just wanted to get the food put up." she said smiling. He used his super speed and had everything put up in a few seconds. "Now Mrs. Allen lets get this honeymoon started right." he said with a devilish grin. He picked Caitlin up and threw her over his shouldar and ran into their bedroom where they stayed until the morning.

8 1/2 months later they where at Star Labs after finally catching the latest Meta. Iris looked at Caitlin and smiled at her very pregnant sister, "Just a few days and the newest Team Flash memeber will finally be here." she said excitedly. Caitlin looked over to Iris, "And I cant wait. I finally be able to hold this little one, instead of him or her runs laps around my bladder." she said with a laugh. "Looks like everything is good here. Lets head over to dads for the baby shower." Iris said. And Caitlin grabbed her purse and they lefted after saying good-bye to Cisco and Wally.

Couple hours later they were cleaning up after the baby shower had ended when Caitlin just froze up. Cecille noticed the change in Caitlin and walked up to her, "Caitlin is everything okay sweetie?" she asked and seen the look in Caitlins face when she looked up at her, "Its time isn't it?" she asked and Caitlin nodded. "Iris call Joe and tell him and Barry to meet us at the hospital. It's time."Cecille said. Iris got on the phone and called her dad and told him what Cecille said. While Iris did that Cecille and Felicity got Caitlin in the car then Iris joined them in the car and they lefted for the hosptial.

**Okay yall I am going to end it there for now. Any suggestions for the baby gender and any name ideas? Should have the next part out by the weekend hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't, repeat dont own anything to do with the Flash or the characters. If I did, well

you can tell by my name what ship would be the main couple.

Authors Notes: This story is for **Write-To-You & Chocolate X My Mouth** for giving me the inspiration

to write this. Please check out their great stories. Also this is somewhat AU, you will see what I mean.

**This chapater is also for Danielle Panabaker & Grant Gustin, for bring life to all us Snowbarrys**

**fave characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. After not writing stories for 17yrs its good to know**

**that i still can write something people would want to read.**

Any spelling mistakes are mine alone, no Beta. Also so sorry this wasnt out over the weekend, but my kids come

first.

On with the story.

Cecille and Iris stayed by Caitlins side. Her labor was going by really quickly and all she could do was cry for Barry. Both Cecille and

Iris was getting worried that Barry wouldnt make it to the birth of his first child. After twenty minutes later the Dr. James came in to

check Caitlin, "Caitlin you are at 7 1/2 centimeters and 90% afaced. I will be back in an hour to check you again." he said then walked

out of the room.

Caitlin looked at Iris, "Still no Barry or Grandpa Joe?" she asked. Iris gave her a half grin, "I am going outside and call again and see

where they are?" she said then added, "You know sis, Barry will not miss the birth of this child." she walked out of the room and headed

to the front of the hospital to call Barry again. Finally Barry answered the phone, "Where the hell are you?" Iris almost screamed in the

phone. Barry chuckled, "Hi to you to Iris. How is Cait doing?" he asked with a serious tone now. "Wanting her husband here, where are

you two at?" she asked. "Turning into the parking lot now. I see you." Barry said then Joe pulled up to the sidewalk, "Okay Bar, go with

Iris. I will be up there after I park the car." Joe said.

Barry nodded and got out to follow Iris and Joe went to park the car. Few minutes later they both walked into the room, "Look who I

found outside." Iris said. Caitlin looked over to her right and screamed, "BARRY!" and in no time he was by her side, holding her hand

and going thru the breathing they learned at lamaze classes. When Joe got in there the doctor had just lefted, "Hey sweetie. Not much

longer and all this will be worth it, remember that." he said and gave his daughter in law a kiss on the forehead.

Two hours later found Joe, Cecille, and Iris in the waiting room. Slowly everyone they called started showing up and would ask them

the same question. And they would give the same answer. What seemed like forever but was only another two hours Barry walked into the

waiting room with the biggest smile on his face.

Everyone stood up and looked at him, "Cait and the baby are doing great. Healthy 6 pound 12 ounces baby boy." he said. Everyone

gave him hugs and congratulations. "But Caitlin is really tired. And was asking everyone but family come back tomorrow." Everyone

agreed and lefted. The only ones lefted was Joe, Cecille, Iris, Cisco, Felicity, and Oliver. Then they followed Barry back to the delivery

room and Caitlin sat in the bed holding the most precious baby in the world to her and Barry.

"Whats this handsome little guys name?" Joe asked. Barry looked at his adoptive father, "His name is Henry Joesph Allen." he said.

Tears started flowing down Joes face as he grabbed Barry in a tight hug, "Love you son." After a few hours later a nurse came in

and told everyone they could come back during visting hours tomorrow. After everyone lefted, Caitlin and Barry was moved to a

regular room, while the baby was in the nursery get a full check up. Barry went downstairs to get him and Caitlin some food.

When he got back they ate and watched TV. An hour later Caitlins nurse for the evening came in with the baby in the hosptial

bassinet and went over a few things with them. Then lefted out of the room. Caitlin decided to get some sleep while she could

before the baby woke up to be feed. Few minutes later Barry was sound asleep too. Dreaming of the bright and awesome

future ahead.

**Untill the next chapater Snowbarrys. In the next chapater there will be a time jump, not a real big one maybe**

**a couple of years.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't, repeat dont own anything to do with the Flash or the characters. If I did, well

you can tell by my name what ship would be the main couple.

Authors Notes: This story is for **Write-To-You & Chocolate X My Mouth** for giving me the inspiration

to write this. Please check out their great stories. Also this is somewhat AU, you will see what I mean.

**This chapater is also for Danielle Panabaker & Grant Gustin, for bringing to life are**

**fave characters. #SnowbarryForever**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. After not writing stories for 17yrs its good to know**

**that i still can write something people would want to read.**

**All grammer mistakes are my alone, i am Beta-less.**

_*2 years lates*_

Henry Joesph Allen was a happy two year old. Always smiling and laughing, keeping his parents on their toes. Today was a speical day indeed. Today was

his 2nd birthday. He was totally crazy about The Flash, Vibe, Killer Frost, Kid Flash, and Green Arrow. Even though he didnt understand that they were

his own family, Barry and Caitlin was happy he hadnt figure that out yet. They were are Central City's Splash Park, kids were running around having

fun getting wet as the parents watched from the sidelines, except for Barry, Cisco, Oliver, and Wally. They were inside the water zone and playing with

the kids allowing them to dump buckets of water on them.

Caitlin, Iris, Felicity, Cecille, and Jeese where at the tables getting things set up and ready to go for the party. And greeted other guests as they arrived.

Few mintues later walked up toward Caitlin and grinned, "Dont even think about it Barry Allen!" she said sternly but it was too late. Barry picked her

up and made his way over to the splash area where Joesph was, "Hey buddy, you think mommy should join us?" he asked and Joesph was screaming.

"If you do this Barry, so help me I will make you pay tonight after Joesph goes to Grandpas house tonight." Caitlin said almost giggling. Barry sat her

down in the water and screamed, "GET HER!" and before Caitlin knew what was happening 15 kids from 2 to 5 years old was soaking her from top

to bottom.

After 20 mintues of consent water coming at her she managed to convince the kids to go after Cisco and Wally. She made her way back to the tables

and grabbed a towel to dry off. And thought up her revenge agasint Barry. After a few mintues she had thought of what she was going to do to Barry.

An hour later everyone was eating and having a great time. Then Iris got Joesphs attention and got him to look at the enterance to the covered table

area. His eyes lit up and he screamed, there stood The Flash, Vibe, Green Arrow, Kid Flash, and Killer Frost. He got and ran to each one of them and

hugged them all and when he hugged Killer Frost last he whispered in her ear, "Hi mommy." he smiled as Caitlin was able to keep straight face. He

grabbed her hand and walked her over to his Aunt Iris, "Can you take my picture with them?" Iris smiled, "Oh course Joesph." And she took pictures

then pictures with the other kids too.

After the superheros lefted, the presents opened, and the kids went back to playing in the water Caitlin was talking to Iris and Felicity, "He walked

right up to he and said hi mommy." she said. Felicity looked at her, "But he didnt say anything to Oliver, Barry, Cisco, or Wally." she said. "Maybe the

masks and glassed fooled him, but you got to admit he sees your face more than all us put together Cait. Of course he is going to know it was you

soon enough." Iris added. Caitlin looked at Iris, "Maybe your right. I will talk to Barry tonight while Joesphs at Joe and Cecilles tonight and see what

he thinks we should do about it."

Few hours later everyone was at home, Joesph was at his grandparents house for the weekend. Barry and Caitlin was sitting on the couch watching

T.V. waiting for the takeout they ordered to arrive. Caitlin had told Barry what had happened at the party with Joesph and he said they will deal

with it when he came home Monday evening. When the doorbell rang Barry went to get the food, Caitlin went into the bedroom to get changed, it

was time for her revenge on Barry for what he did to her at the splash park. While Barry got the food set out of the coffee table Caitlin walked out

dressed in a long light blue nite gown that showed off her curves and upper body.

When she cleared her throat Barry turned to her and he forgot about what he was doing. As he went to move to her she stopped him, "NO, you thought

it was funny to get me soaking wet after i asked you not too. You Mr. Allen are in a time out and this," she pointed at herself, "is off limits." she finished.

Barry groaned, "Come on Cait. I said I was sorry, so very sorry. What do i have to do to prove it to you?" he said almost begging. Caitlin was enjoying

herself so much, she loved that she still could make Barry feel this way after all this time. "Well for starters." she said then stopped. "Barry looked like

a listed puppy, "What is it?" he asked. She walked over to Barry with a sway in her hips, "First put the food up then." she whispered the next part in his

ear. Before she knew it he had all the food put up and was then carrying her in their room. Where he planned on doing what she asked him to do all

weekend.

_Going to leave it there. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. lots of love to everyone that has followed or reviewed this story means the world to_

_me._


End file.
